


quelqu'une

by dragonfall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Organized Crime, Romance, Short One Shot, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfall/pseuds/dragonfall
Summary: A rather obscure Bonnie and Claudia story, though that Luna is worth a pretty penny.





	quelqu'une

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invictis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictis/gifts).



   The minute hand idly ticks past the late hour of midnight as the flirty tang of bittersweet dances on the buds of her tongue with another smooth gulp of coke and whiskey down the hatch. Emerald eyes hone in on the omnic in the glittery dress crooning into the mic on the stage of the Cabaret Luna in the sleepy club, influenced patrons coupled and whispering secretively amongst themselves at the tables spread throughout the facility. She has to give it to the French, they sure knew how to make a swanky gathering space - though she’s seen better. The sweating glass is set back onto the gaudy silver cloth covering the table with a muted clink, melting ice rattling in the empty glass as she reclines back into the velvet cushioned chair, the glitzy purple fabric of her dress glides like silk across her lithe body as she’s crossing long, graceful legs over one another. Kalypso gives the faintest tilt of her softly defined chin in response to the returning presence that takes a seat beside her, immaculately crafted curls of the darkest hues of brown that frame her face shifting sleekly in the simple gesture. 

    It’s only when her albninal partner leans in close that she further acknowledges Ashe, fingers mindlessly toying with the silky white fox fur boa elegantly resting on her shoulders. Immediately she’s swathed in the smoky scent of cigarillo and rosy perfume that emanates off of the older woman, an odd combination, but one she’s come to find that she enjoys. Lash heavy lids feather over rosy cheeks as the other woman’s crimson-colored lips ghost over the shell of her ear while her sylphlike fingers adorned in gold and precious gems sidle over to rest on Ashe’s thigh. 

    “They’re in position. On my call.” Ashe murmurs, voice low and sultry in Kaly’s ear and it raises the fine hairs on her arms. She smiles, plump, deep red lips parting to reveal gentle fangs of ivory, a single golden tooth on her lower left canine, a birthday present from her favorite lover, the very one whose presence she relishes in as she leans closer into her partner. 

  “That’s my girl.” Kaly purrs, cool fingers sliding up to revel in the warmth of Ashe’s pin-striped upper thigh, giving her a small squeeze before they raise to tickle the underside of the latter’s chin. Had anyone else treated the ever so hot-headed Ashe like a pet like this, they’d lose the entirety of their arm and then some, though it seems the snow-haired woman seems to like being her kitten from the way Ashe moves, dipping her face down ever so slightly for the pad of Kalypso’s thumb to run along her full lower lip, intense, crimson eyes trained on the younger in all her magnate glory. The dim lights shining down on pair from the disco ball lazily spinning above brings light to their faces as the women remain in their intimate position for a few moments longer. 

  They stay like that, in their own little world just for two, intimate and reveling in one another’s company as the dim disco ball lazily spinning from the ceiling bathes them in every color of the rainbow. Kalypso inhales deeply, the strong but tantalizing scent of the other woman’s everything is irresistible in this moment, and anything Kaly wants, she gets. So she takes it, leaning in to press her lips to Ashe’s soft ones. The notion is bold, considering their circumstances and what’s to come, but she doesn’t give a damn. The older woman is stiff, clearly caught off guard that the other has the gall to be so bold in public, but she knows Ashe’s competitive nature is triggered as the other woman relaxes into the liplock, leaning in closer to move her mouth against Kaly’s. 

  It’s a kiss that brings ecstasy fueled by liquid courage, warm lips sliding in sync with one another and Ashe is the one that deepens it, leading to soft wet muscles dancing in tandem together. She tastes of mint and the bitter grains of stray flecks of chewing tobacco, a cooling but spiced burn that travels across her taste buds fast, but she doesn’t mind it. It’s thrilling and brings a rush to Kalypso who gives a gentle hum of content, jaw going slightly lax to welcome the new presence in her cavern. Dizzying yet riddled with pleasure, she experiences a certain high in the intimacy as the older woman chases her lips when Kaly is coy enough to pull away ever so slightly to tease, met with a low growl from the white-haired woman. She smiles against the latter’s mouth at her insistence, knowing the other woman was inwardly cursing herself for seeming so needy. A hand clad in fingerless gloves slides up Kaly’s bare arm and shoulder, digits combing through her hair and gripping on tight to her roots as she pulls, gently but firmly to keep Kalypso’s head steady so she continue assaulting her with tongue and teeth alike. Breath stolen in between kisses, both women take in what little they can before delving back for more and Kaly’s left light-headed but nowhere near sated. Complacent with the treatment, she still yearns for more as her own hands reach out to the lithe trunk of Ashe’s body, fingers spreading wide to touch more of her and she revels in the warmth of the latter as black stiletto nails delve into the other woman’s vest, pulling her in closer. 

  She can tell Ashe had suddenly remembered where they were and their initial mission from the way the once completely complacent body that had melted into her touch had suddenly gone stiff, warm mouth of hers once ardently moving against hers slowing to a stop. The fingers knotted in her hair go lax, a wistful sigh of resentment leaving Kaly in an exhale as the older woman begins to pull away. Ruefully, she releases the latter, though not without one final sharp bite, teeth sinking in to Ashe’s plump, lower lip, giving a gentle tug that’s assuaged by an apologetic glide of the tip of her tongue to ease the sting. They take a few beats to gather their breaths, forehead to forehead, hazy eyes staring into one another’s. 

  **_Looks like it’s time_** , from the hardened expression that takes over Ashe’s crimson eyes, a look of determination charged by fire and adrenaline. 

  “Alright. On your call.” Kalypso whispers with lips smeared with two different shades of red, hand coming up to cradle Ashe’s cheek, thumb gently stroking her soft skin as she smiles softly. Ashe gives a small exhale through her nose as a laugh, helping herself to the last of Kalypso’s drink before slamming the glass onto the ground, the shattering sounding throughout the club and rendering everyone stunned to silence as all eyes train on the pair. 

  It’s like she can hear the internal countdown in Ashe’s mind as both women shoot up to their feet, knocking their small circular table onto its side. Before anyone can respond, Kalypso hops onto the stage, making a beeline for the metallic songstress as her hands find their way beneath her dress. She hears the commotion behind her, undoubtedly security advancing, but the powerful sound of a loaded shotgun stuns the stirring commotion instantly once more. 

  “Not one move from anybody, or else this place is gonna burn!” Ashe calls out, resting her shotgun over her shoulder, finger still on the trigger as she carefully watches everyone, plaster from the ceiling with a hole blown into it trickling onto the ground behind her, littering the foot of the stage. “We’re taking this thing with us. Alive or in pieces, d’pends on whether or not y’all can behave.” She continues while Kalypso removes the small rattler gun strapped to her thigh, popping a full clip into it after she’s bound the machine up in her long, furred scarf. Kaly gives the audience a pretty smile as she snatches the cowering omnic by the shoulder, barrel pressed against the side of Luna’s head. 

  There’s another crash of commotion near the front of the club, an omnic bartender clad in a server’s workshirt and vest backing into the neon lit shelves full of liquors as another of the Deadlock round up on them, snatching the tip jar from the counter in addition to the sizeable burlap sack bulging with loose dollars. 

  “That’s our cue, darling.” Kaly drawls lazily, pulling Luna closer to her until her cheek presses against the cool side of the omnic’s face. Ashe gives a cackle, finally turning away from her handiwork as the glitzy younger woman begins to drag the prized omnic into the back towards the emergency exit they mapped out earlier. There are cries of protest, the rustling of commotion instantly silenced by several more gunshots partnered with her lover’s laughter. Kalypso can only giggle at the mayhem she’s missing out on as she makes her way outside, dragging Luna with her. 

  The Parisian night is cool on this spring evening, the alleyway lit by the full moon and glittering stars above them without a cloud in sight to hinder the gorgeous sky. B.O.B. is in the driver’s seat of the roofless vehicle he had stolen, the hooded Deadlock member with the cash quickly sidling up beside Kaly. The trunk is popped and the money hastily thrown in while Kalypso finally lets go of Luna, though her gun is still pressed to the side of the singer’s head while her henchman hoists the omnic into the back compartment. There’s desperate pleas, broken cries in that foreign tongue for them not to do this, and oh, is it a beautiful sight. 

  “Shut up.” Kaly laughs, finally dropping her armed hand as she stares down at the omnic. “If it were up to me, you’d already be spare parts.” She whispers cruelly, the light of laughter and amusement gone from her eyes and smile. She’s oblivious to the oiled sweat drops running down B.O.B.’s face, as well as the hooded sniper who takes a step away in caution - Kaly was more terrifying than the Devil if it called for it. No wonder Ashe had chosen her. The bloodlust trance is ceased when he shuts the hood, leading the woman to pout. “Aw, I ain't done yet!” 

  There’s heavy footsteps quickly approaching, a warm, rough hand latching onto Kalypso’s arm as a pink-faced, excited Ashe turns her around and plants another wet kiss on her. It’s a sweet kiss of success, yet another victory in the bag, and it brings a smile to Kalypso’s kittenish lips when they break apart. 

  “Let’s get this show on the road, boys!” The older woman hoots with a slap on the trunk, breath smelling of alcohol while throwing her shotgun and what looks like a freshly opened and two thirds left of a bottle of bourbon into the backseat as the hooded sniper climbs into the passenger. Kaly merely laughs as she climbs onto the trunk of the hovering carriage, a sharp cry of excitement and surprise leaving her when Ashe’s palm strikes her sharply on the ass before the other woman is following suit and they’re sitting on the top of the vehicle with their intertwined in the seat while the payload sets off. 

  The car quickly winds through the narrow alleyways, sharp lefts and rights before they’re finally home free with their loot. The wind is amazing in her hair, air fresh and crisp as they speed down the path her arms up as she enjoys the thrill and the rush of it all while laughing to herself with serendipitous cheers. She glances over at Ashe whose hat is held down to the trunk of the car to keep from flying away, the older woman grinning while watching on. Kalypso smiles back, hand covering Ashe’s as she laces her fingers through hers, leaning against the other as they ignore the banging and screaming beneath them. 

  “Y’know, I think there’s another score waiting at home.” Ashe croons into her ear, making the younger break out into a grin. 

  “I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day gift for my friend! I haven't written in quite some time so this is rusty and a bit rushed due to being a ficlet that I tried to crank out quickly, but I hope to post more works in the future. If you could please spare a comment or a kudos if you like the work, it'd be very well appreciated! They really mean a lot to a writer. I really enjoyed making my first female OC in my first fem slash fic, Kalypso (inspired by the KDA version of Evelynn from LoL) is the epitome of 'bad bitch' and I love her, pairing her with Ashe is a definite recipe for a tasty power couple.  
> Please excuse the funky layout if I code it wrong, AO3's HTML formatting is almost as messy as the endless number of tags it allots. /sips tea
> 
> Kalypso dress inspiration: https://goo.gl/AeLa97  
> Theme song inspiration: https://goo.gl/W9zDk4
> 
> -Grimm


End file.
